Kiss It Better
by Spnchick09
Summary: It's their favorite phrase. If she would fall, he'd ask if she needed him to kiss it better. She'd always reply with a no, but when she's upset, she's the one to ask the question. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven, nor do I own anything affiliated with it.

**Author's Note: **A random idea I had, as all of my stories are. lol I'm not really sure how this will turn out or anything, but I have to get it out of my system. Timeline-wise...not really sure. The Sandy thing never happened, and Martin still lives with the Camdens. The exact time is up to you. And this has turned out different than I originally thought it would. What a surprise, right? I've done the Martin/Ruthie relationships, but I think it's time I went for Martin/Ruthie friendship. Hopefully, it turns out okay.

* * *

"I'm serious!" she giggled.

"Oh my God," he laughed, slinging his messenger bag from his right shoulder to his left. Martin and Ruthie were walking home from school. It was a crisp October day, leaves falling and the temperature cooler than usual. The air hadn't lost it's humidity, and the sky above was pure blue. Normally, he would be driving her home, but his car was in the shop this week, receiving a new transmission. Ruthie was walking on his right, and the two had been laughing about an event at school that day.

"I can't believe Patrick would do that," Martin laughed. "He doesn't seem like the type to cuss out his teacher."

"I didn't think he was, either," Ruthie agreed. "Apparently, we were both wrong."

Martin and Ruthie walked by the park, smiling to themselves as a young girl was pushed on the swing by her mother.

"I used to go on those swings all the time," she remarked, grinning. "Simon used to push me."

Martin smiled, grabbing her hand. "Come on. It's my turn to push you."

"Martin, we have to get home!" she chuckled, watching as he turned back to face her.

"What's your mom going to do if we're home ten minutes later?"

Ruthie sighed, smiling. "Okay. Five minutes."

* * *

Martin beamed, watching Ruthie's curls sail behind her head as she went farther away from him. Within moments, she was flying back to him, his hands pressing firmly on her back to guide her through the same motion.

"I forgot how much I love swinging," Ruthie laughed.

"See? I always have good ideas."

Ruthie rolled her eyes, holding the chains beside her head. "I never said that."

Martin laughed, pushing her once more. "Did you ever jump off?"

"Yeah," Ruthie grinned. "I did," she replied, feeling his hands push her once more. "I haven't done that in a while, though."

"Try it."

"Martin, I'm in high school."

"You think high school kids don't jump off swings? Just jump, Ruthie."

She let out a breath, her voice clouded with laughter. "If I hurt myself, you're paying for my medical bills."

Martin chuckled, looking towards the sky and then down at the back of her head. "Okay, I will."

Ruthie brought her arms through the chain, feeling his push once more. She screamed, jumping and falling to the ground.

"Martin!" she whined.

Martin jogged towards her, watching her cackle endlessly.

"What?" he laughed.

"I forgot I was wearing flip-flops," she laughed. "Not the most comfortable way to land."

"Aw," Martin mocked. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked, pouting out his bottom lip and offering his puppy dog eyes.

Ruthie slapped his arm, smiling. "Shut up," she chuckled.

* * *

"So who's the guy?"

"What're you talking about?" she asked, beaming.

"Ruthie, look at you!" he laughed. "You haven't stopped smiling in days. Something must've happened."

"Nothing happened, I promise. I just have a date tonight."

Martin rolled his eyes playfully. "Does that not count?"

Ruthie shook her head, sticking her tongue out at him. "No."

"Put that thing back in your mouth," he ordered, pretending to be disgusted.

"Martin Brewer, I'm no longer friends with you. You hurt my feelings," she said, pretending to be thoroughly upset.

"Can I..."

"No. You can't kiss it better," she replied, winking.

* * *

The "guy" had turned out to be a new student. His name was Blake Garrett. He and Ruthie had been dating forthree monthsnow, and they were going out for dinner. Tonight was theirthree monthanniversary, and Ruthie had never been happier.

"Martin, can you hand me those?" she asked, pointing to a pair of red chandelier earrings.

"Yeah," he replied, picking them up and handing them to her. He watched her put them in his ears, and smiled. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Ruthie grinned, turning to face him. "Yeah, I do. I can't explain it."

Martin sat down on her bed. "I know the feeling."

"Who?"

"Meredith. Who else?" he asked, chuckling.

Ruthie stuck her tongue out at him, turning back to the mirror. She applied some lip gloss, and strapped on some red heels. Standing, she allowed the knee-length dress to slink down over her petite frame and faced Martin. "What do you think?"

Martin stood, amazed. "Blake is going to fall in love with you. You look beautiful, Ruthie."

"Thank you," she offered, hugging him. "I just want everything to go alright, you know? I want this to be perfect."

Martin held her at arm's length, smiling down at her. "You deserve nothing less than that."

She grinned. "Yeah, I guess I don't."

Martin rolled his eyes, snickering. "Get your butt down there."

* * *

Martin was watching ESPN, glancing down at his watch. It glowed 10:45. Ruthie had been gone for almostfour hours, and Martin had been waiting her arrival, knowing she'd want to talk about the evening to someone as soon as she returned home. He stood and walked towards the front door, looking out through the window next to it. He could see her walking down the sidewalk towards the house, her head hung low. Frowning, he opened the door and walked to her.

"Hey," he said quietly, jogging over to her.

Ruthie looked up at him, mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes looked empty, and her red heels were in her hand.

"Hi," she replied, rubbing the back of her nose with her hand. "Blake broke up with me."

Martin sighed, bringing the small girl into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Ruth," he whispered, his chin resting on top of her head. Ruthie wrapped her arms around his waist, sniffling. "I'm really sorry," Martin offered, chastising himself for not being able to say anything else.

"I guess I'm just too good for him," she chuckled.

Martin smiled, happy that Ruthie hadn't lost her sense of humor. "That's definitely it."

Ruthie sighed, stepping back from him. "He said he's met someone else," she explained, rolling her eyes. "And that hurt. It really kills," she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Ruthie," he offered, his arms pulling her back into his arms.

"Hey Martin?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"You think you can kiss it better?" she questioned, a laugh in her eyes and a sly smile on her lips.

He laughed out loud, kissing her forehead and pulling her back in for another hug.


End file.
